


Synopsis: Epitaph for Tommy

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Epitaph for Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Epitaph for Tommy

**EPITAPH FOR TOMMY**

This is an unusual episode. 

An Immortal appears, apparently out of nowhere, to challenge MacLeod. This, in itself, is not unusual, but in the course of their fight, Tommy, a seemingly innocent mortal bystander, dies. 

MacLeod feels partly to blame for Tommy's accidental death, and recalls another time when someone dear to him was accidentally killed because she 'got in the way' during a duel. 

Innocents are sometimes caught in the crossfire. In war, it's called 'collateral damage.' To MacLeod, it's a guilt trip. Until he ferrets out why Tommy was there, his conscience will not let him rest. 

AP really took his lumps on this one. He 'crotched out' (ouch) jumping a fence. Then his hand was accidentally sliced open during the sword fight with Roddy Piper (Gallen). Only after he completed the Quickening, did he go off to have his hand stitched. 

What a trouper! See 'Under the Kilt' below. 

**_New characters:_**

**TOMMY BANNEN** \- mortal young reporter, met his death apparently by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

**ANTHONY GALLEN** \- Immortal, and a murderer. 

**SUZANNE HONNIGER** \- Mortal and a murderess. 

**BETTY BANNON** \- Tommy's mother, native of the Scottish highlands. 

**MR. HONNIGER** \- media mogul, Suzanne's father. 

**JOHNSON** \- Honniger's 'enforcer'. 

* * *

Deserted Amusement Park 

Mac pauses from jogging-   
To stretch and unwind.   
He senses the Buzz-   
Then attacked from behind-   
By Anthony Gallen,   
Never saw him before,   
But he's too good a swordsman-   
For Mac to ignore. 

They carry their battle-   
To the roller coaster track,   
When Gallen sees something-   
That makes him pull back.   
Below them is parked-   
A bright red Corvette,   
A young man with a briefcase,   
How can _he_ be a threat? 

Gallen pushes Mac down,   
Jumps over the railing,   
The next thing Mac knows-   
That briefcase goes sailing,   
The young man is hit,   
Gallen's car hurls him high,   
Mac's CPR fails,   
This lad's fated to die. 

The Loft 

Mac and Richie discuss-   
Tommy Bannon's demise.   
'Wrong place and wrong time?'   
They hypothesize.   
Was it really that simple?   
Mac expresses his qualms.   
He'll attend the lad's funeral.   
Tommy died in his arms. 

The Cemetery 

Betty Bannon, his mother-   
Sweet woman, and good,   
'You tried to save Tommy,   
You did what you could.   
Please, Mr. MacLeod-   
You were the last-   
To see Tommy alive,   
Please, don't leave so fast.' 

Flashback-Annapolis Maryland, 1866 

Mac and Bess in the hay,   
Lots of fine bawdy action,   
'Get out of the wagon!   
I demand satisfaction!'   
A quick-tempered Ned,   
Bess's vain fiancé,   
Pokes his sword at Mac's chest,   
And insists on his way. 

Of course, Mac knows not-   
That the maid is betrothed.   
But honor demands-   
(Even though he's not clothed)-   
A duel with this prig.   
Bess pleads with the two,   
But as Ned whirls around-   
His blade runs her through. 

Ned's off to prison,   
Bess's mother blames Mac.   
Though he offers to help-   
'Can you bring her _back?_   
I had only _one_ child-   
She was to be _married_ \-   
Until she met you,   
And now she is _buried!_ ' 

Back to Cemetery-Present Day 

'He was my only son,   
His father was gone,   
We came from the Highlands,   
I raised him alone.   
He was just a reporter,   
But he promised to me-   
That I'd see his by-line,   
How proud I would be!' 

'Was it really an accident?'   
She confides her belief-   
To Duncan, in hopes-   
She can find some relief.   
'He was scared and he thought-   
That he might be in danger.'   
She senses Mac's friendship,   
He's no longer a stranger. 

Driving up, two latecomers,   
One, Tommy's fiancée.   
A board meeting beckons,   
They're too rushed to stay.   
'I'll call you,' deigns Susan,   
Betty won't hold her breath.   
These people seem not to-   
Regret her son's death. 

On the other hand, Mac-   
Is sincere when he offers,   
'We Highlanders must-   
Stick together,' he proffers.   
More surprises to come!   
The Buzz turns Mac 'round,   
Gallen waves from his car,   
'Too bad, it's Holy Ground.' 

The Loft 

Duncan's cooking for Richie,   
(The bottomless pit).   
They're dissecting the problem-   
To make sense of it.   
What was Tommy exploring?   
How does Gallen fit in?   
Susan and her rich father-   
Are they the tie-in? 

They will split up and check.   
Rich will try Tommy's paper,   
Mac will visit the Honnigers-   
In their fancy skyscraper.   
Mac won't rest till he learns-   
What Tommy's death means.   
It haunts him, he's sure-   
All is not what it seems. 

Honniger Communications 

At Honniger's office-   
Mac gets in deep water-   
When he find that the boss-   
Isn't Father, but _Daughter!_   
Susan has no idea-   
What Tommy was hunting,   
'Come by the house later,   
My dad may know something.' 

Honniger's Newspaper Office 

The copy room staff-   
Answers Rich with evasion.   
No one knew Tommy,   
Till the art of persuasion-   
That Richie was born with-   
Convinces a clerk,   
Tommy's check's for TWO GRAND-   
Only one week of work! 

Later at Honniger's Home 

The Honniger estate-   
Grandiose and palatial,   
Honniger's manner-   
Mistrustful and glacial.   
He tries to trick Mac-   
Quizzing him on antiques,   
Even so, he can't give-   
Mac the info he seeks. 

He inquires of MacLeod,   
'Why make this _your_ affair?'   
'Tommy died in my arms,   
So I can't help but care.'   
'Try his apartment,   
But you're wasting your time.'   
'It's _my_ time to waste,   
Mac will not change his mind. 

Tommy's Apartment 

Mac's time is not wasted,   
'Cause he gets a rare chance.   
Two of Honniger's thugs-   
Invite him to dance.   
Johnson's the worst,   
He assaults Mac, then _Bingo!_   
The next thing he knows,   
He's hung out of a window. 

Mac warns him, 'Be careful,   
You might chip a tooth.'   
Upside down, ten floors up,   
Inspires him to truth.   
His boss thought MacLeod-   
Had young Tommy x'ed   
And the one who killed Tommy-   
Will want Honniger, next. 

Suzanne Honniger's Office 

'MacLeod next!' says Gallen,   
As he smooches Suzanne.   
'Don't worry,' says she,   
'My dad has a plan.   
He sent Johnson to do it.'   
Gallen: 'Johnson will fail.'   
They have sex on the desk.   
Suzie _loves_ a rough male. 

The Cemetery 

Betty's called Mac for guidance,   
Tommy willed her a key.   
In a safety deposit box,   
She was startled to see-   
Two hundred thousand dollars,   
'How did he earn it?'   
If it's dishonest money-   
She insists she'll return it. 

Honniger's Car, Outside His Office Building 

Honniger's daughter,   
Has a gift for old Dad,   
She will throw him a blast-   
Biggest he ever had.   
A call on his car phone,   
'Suzanne says 'Good-bye!'   
Gallen's voice in his ear,   
As he's blown up sky high. 

Suzanne Honniger's Office 

Mac: 'I thought you'd be mourning.'   
Suzanne: 'Life goes on.'   
Mac shows his disgust,   
'Not for everyone.'   
Mac:' Tommy was paid-   
Out of four bank accounts,   
Eight thousand per week,   
You know the amounts!' 

Mac takes the offensive,   
Suzanne needs assistance.   
She buzzes for Johnson,   
Will he quash Mac's persistence?   
Mac: 'Your pants still wet?'   
(Johnson didn't like heights).   
But Suzanne cold cocks Mac-   
And puts out his lights. 

Mac awakens to find-   
_He's_ the one upside down.   
Hanging out of the window-   
Held by Johnson-the clown!   
'Ms. Honniger told me-   
Get of you, so....'   
Mac is somewhat blasé,   
'Just shut up! Let me go!' 

Gallen's charge for his work-   
Is two million bucks.   
Though he made her an heiress,   
Suzanne thinks his fee sucks.   
She cancels his claim-   
With her trusty Beretta,   
But of course, he revives-   
For an Immie vendetta. 

Back to the Amusement Park 

What caused Tommy's death?   
Mac's determined to know.   
So back to the source-   
He and Richie will go.   
Mac remembers the briefcase-   
That flew through the air-   
When Gallen rammed Tommy,   
Mac looks-finds it there. 

MacLeod looks inside and-   
_Voilà!_ Mystery solved!   
A nine-mm. handgun,   
Tommy sure WAS involved.   
He was there to kill Gallen-   
At Honniger's request,   
But Suzanne forewarned Gallen,   
'Better rub out this pest.' 

Mac happened to be-   
In the way at the time,   
Gallen forsook their battle-   
To commit his foul crime.   
But- _Speak of the devil!_   
He's arrived to complete-   
Their aborted engagement,   
And enjoy Mac's defeat. 

'How much did she pay you?'   
Gallen grins, shakes his head.   
'She thought she could kill me.'   
Mac's convinced Suzanne's dead.   
Gallen smiles at the thought-   
Of two more head accruals,   
Mac: 'Rich, one-on-one!   
You know the rules!' 

Rich shows his disgust,   
Gallen's manner is gruff,   
'Run along now,   
I'll see _you_ soon enough.'   
'I doubt it,' says Rich.   
But he goes for a stroll.   
Mac and Gallen square off,   
'Shall we rock and roll?' 

Gallen's skill and his strength-   
Seem to equal Mac's own,   
They clash through the rides,   
The fun house, up and down.   
At last, Gallen falters,   
Mac strikes the deathblow.   
Then all hell breaks loose-   
A gigantic light show! 

Mac calls to the Quickening,   
'Come. _Come!_ ' he invokes.   
It shocks and engulfs him,   
Convulsed thunder strokes,   
Gallen's powerful essence-   
Now in Mac, is contained,   
Mac staggers away,   
Bone weary and drained. 

On a Park Bench 

'FATHER/DAUGHTER MURDER PACT'   
Over Tommy's byline,   
Betty holds the newspaper,   
Her eyes proudly shine.   
Mac has written the story,   
But his pride as a Scot-   
Will not let him tell Betty,   
Tommy's part in the plot. 

'Tommy got an advance,'   
'So the money _was_ his?'   
'It's _yours,_ ' Mac insists.   
She replies with a kiss.   
'Go back to the Highlands,   
See them for me.'   
'Will you visit?' 'It's a promise.'   
She departs.... her heart free. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
'We had the whole amusement park, Pacific National Exhibition, bought out. I think that was one of our biggest Quickenings ever. We had the entire park rigged and ready to blow. And during the sword fight, Roddy Piper--probably one of the strongest men in the world, he made his living in 'tough men' contests before he became a WWF guy--broke the hilt off Adrian's sword and put a gash into his finger. Adrian needed stitches, but the Quickening was geared and ready to go, so if Adrian had left to go to the hospital, the whole thing would have had to have been canceled. It would have been a total disaster. So in commendation to Adrian, he finished the night, did the Quickening and then went to the hospital to get stitched up. Adrian was amazing; not many actors would have done that.' 

~ The Fighter   
  
---


End file.
